clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Plains Army conspiracy theory
The Penguin Plains Army conspiracy theory is a popular conspiracy theory that involved the Penguin Plains' Army attack on the USA cities of Inland, Snowville, Penguville and South Pole City. The 505 soldiers that set out on the mission never returned and led to a number of theories regarding their disappearance. Furthermore, no attack was launched on the USA, thus the soldiers whereabouts' are totally unknown. Some of the most popular and believed theories are that the BOF deleted the 505 soldiers, that the CNIC, EPF, or other agency secretly ambushed and kidnapped them in a black ops mission, or that they had simply been lost and died due to lack of food and water. Background The Warden, the dictator of the exiled government of Penguin Plains, was furious with the UAN's decision to not recognize the state. The Warden immediately ordered an ambush on the cities of Eastshield, which included the country capital, SPC, Inland, Snowville and Penguville. The 505 soldiers from the military set out on 17th November of 2008, in which their departure was observed on television. The mission was codenamed Project Runway. The expected date of ambush was 28th November 2008, for the military tanks were high-tech and could reach there in a shorter time, along with the airplanes that flew to SPC first. However, on 28th November 2008, there was no sign of the cities in danger. The USA's army was also inactive at the time, which led to suspicions that the army may have been unsuccessful in their mission. Calls were made to the army, but there was no response. Eventually, the Warden announced that the mission was 'cancelled' and 'officially ended in failure' on 17th December 2008, a month after its commencement. However, everyone knew it was not actually cancelled but the soldiers had indeed went missing, and this sparked many theories on what had happened to the PPA. Theory A: BOF intervention A popular theory, mostly among conspiracy theorists was that the Bureau of Fiction had intervened with the mission, deleting the 505 soldiers before they managed to reach the USA. BOF bureaucrats claimed they had not heard of the attack, nor had they heard any of the Masters discussing about it. The Masters themselves claimed to be unaware, and had shocked expressions on their faces when interviewed (except Benny). The theorists still did not buy it, and continued to research in this field. The initial evidence of this theory was in fact no evidence at all, meaning that the BOF destroyed them clean without a trace. However, evidence popped up in recent years. This also lead to more evidence in which the BoF wanted to distract the theorists' attention to other theory. Although long-winded, it is possible. Theory B: Kidnap by government agency Another popular theory, mainly among the USA public, is that that some agency in the USA, ranging from the EPF to the CNIC, may have intervened, ambushed and kidnapped the 505 soldiers who were sent on the mission. The USA military was interviewed over this matter, but they refused to reply, claiming that 'they have no business whatsoever with Penguin Plains'. Evidence only appeared in recent years, in which footage of the kidnapping was shown. The kidnapped victims bear resemblances to the Penguin Plains army, whilst the kidnappers seemed to be from some large cooperation. The footage, officially released to the media mainstream in 2010, has been contested against for it may be false. Another evidence to support it is that someone overheard a conversation, in which the USA military was questioning a soldier of some sort. This could still be debated, though. Theory C: Lack of necessities The third popular theory, with the least doubts among the popular three, is that there was a lack of food and water. 200 litres of water along with 500kg of food was brought along, the government stated, but some doubt the fact as it would have been 'a big burden'. In another government report, it was stated that 600 litres of water and 300kg of water was brought along. It is mainly said that due to the distance between South Pole City and the Penguin Plains, along with the burden of the supplies, the supplies would not have lasted enough for the army to survive and thus died. Evidence that supports this is that the most of the soldiers carried the supplies manually. However, another government report contridacted with this fact, stating that '500 carts were used to pull the supplies'. Other theories Many other theories popped up, most of which have many doubts. *'Natural disaster': On the 25th of November, 2008, a storm occured somewhere over Eastshield. However, it was not in the army's path. Then again, the army may have taken another route. *'Plane disaster': One of the army's military planes may have crashed onto the army. Possible but debated. *'Fighting between the soldiers:' The army, although mainly united, did have some fights over trivial matters such as the share of the food. A fight may have occured during the journey, causing possibly all to be killed. *'Holyberden intervention:' Some claim that instead of the BoF intervening, Holyberden intervened for the Penguin Plains Army may have been involved in Underground Club Penguin Weekee activities, and sent for The Inquistion. Highly debated, as there were no manholes along the way. *'Haven't reached there yet:' Some claim that the army is still alive, but simply haven't reached there yet. This is the fourth most popular theory but wasn't in the 'Big Three'. Debated against but reasonable. See also * Penguins' Plains * Philly Cheesesteak Test Category:Events Category:Conspiracy Theories